


Horse With No Name

by Sparrowsverse



Series: gunXpen [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster is up to something and a young man is wheeled into the Metropolis Hospital with no clue as to who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta. Spoilers up to 5x02 of Supernatural. Everything else after that is AU. Smallville up to Season 9, everything else after that is AU.

“The car accident victim is a male in his mid twenties - ”

 _I’m not unconscious._

“Injuries sustained include trauma to the head, neck and a fracture in his right leg.”

“Kid got off lucky.”

 _Wait! What’s going on? Who are you talking about?_

“Poor kid, if he’s got a bleeder inside that old noggin, they’re gonna shave that mop off.”

“Cut it out people! And get to work!!”

 _Please, where I am? Who am I?_

~~~

The man in room 401 stirred in his bed restlessly and the nurse attending him let out a small surprised noise as she hurried out into the hall and grabbed a nearby doctor.

“Doctor, our John Doe is waking up,” she announced.

“Thank you for letting me know, Nurse Sheppard.”

The Doctor, a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes, walked briskly into the room, the nurse following him to see the patient slowly opening his eyes and looking around in confusion.

“Hello there,” The Doctor said gently, so as not to startle the young man. “You were in a car accident. You had some head trauma that resulted in some bleeding into your brain. We had to operate and the bleeding was stopped.” He smiled. “I’m afraid we had to cut off your hair, much to the chagrin of our nurses.”

“Wha...?” The man started and frowned slightly as he brought a hand up to touch his head and encountered bandages.

“You’ve been in a coma for a couple of days,” The Doctor explained. “You also had some trauma to your neck and your right leg had a slight fracture which we fixed.” Grabbing the medical chart, the doctor held it in front of him, pen ready to write down information. “Now that you’re awake, we can get some questions answered. I’m afraid you had no identification when you were brought in.”

“Can...Can I get some water, please?” The young man whispered, licking his lips.

“Of course.” He then turned to look at Nurse Sheppard. “Would you mind?"

“Of course not.” She smiled sweetly at the young man and poured the nearby pitcher of water into a glass with a straw. She held the straw in front of his lips and he drank a few sips.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now, about those questions?” The Doctor asked.

“Um, well, I was hoping you could tell me,” the young man said hesitantly.

“You don’t remember who you are?” the doctor asked.

“No,” he said shaking his head. “All I remember is waking up in here. I mean, I can remember some world events and I can remember the last book read, but not who I am.”

“Hmmm,” The Doctor frowned. “Well, with the head trauma, it is no surprise you lost your memory. But the mind is a curious thing; it could come back or not at all.”

“Oh.”

“Well, we’ll get you comfortable and take some blood.” The doctor went on, “A nurse should be by sometime later on and we’ll get to picking out a name for you.”

“Um, I know I’m in a hospital, but which hospital am I in and what’s your name, Doctor?”

“Oh, I am so sorry!” he apologized. “You’re in the Metropolis State Hospital and I’m Doctor Leesmith.” He patted the young man’s knee. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

The young man nodded.

Doctor Leesmith and Nurse Sheppard left the man to his musings.

“Let’s get his photo taken and distributed to the police,” he told Nurse Sheppard. “Who knows, maybe his family is looking for him.”

“Right away, Doctor,” Nurse Sheppard chirped.

Doctor Leesmith watched as the nurse walked away and he glanced as she moved her hips from side to side and a smirk appeared on his face. He brought out a candy bar from his pocket, unwrapped it and chewed on it.

“You won’t be finding any family today, Sammy,” Doctor Leesmith grinned. And the blue marble necklace under his shirt glowed ominously. “I did too good a job of erasing you from this world. Only ones who would remember you at all would be I and Dean, but he’s not coming for you anytime soon.”

~~~

Nurse Sheppard returned to John Doe’s room later in the day with a set of flash cards and a camera.

“All right, I have a set of flash cards here and hopefully a name will come to you,” Nurse Sheppard smiled at the young man.

“You think someone is out there looking for me?” The young man asked.

“I’m sure of it, sweetie,” She grinned. “But let’s get a name chosen for you, this way we aren’t calling you John Doe all the time.”

He smiled shyly at her and Nurse Sheppard felt her heart fluttered. If only he wasn’t a patient and she a nurse.

Shaking her head a couple of times, a few strands of her brown hair escaped from her hair elastic. “All right, let’s get going here.”

She started to pull the cards out one by one and John Doe kept shaking his head at each one. The only time he paused at a name was ones that felt familiar, but not right to him. Names like, Bobby, Jim, John, Dean and Caleb.

They were approaching the ‘S’ section when a name caught his attention. “Stop!”

“Did we find something?” Nurse Sheppard asked.

“Go back one.”

Flipping the card back one, a name displayed itself proudly on the card.

Sam.

“That one,” he said as he pointed at the name.

“You want to be a Sam?” She asked gently.

He shook his head. “No, Sam feels right. Sam is my name.”

“All right then, Sam,” Nurse Sheppard grinned.

 _“...like the rifle...”_

“Sam...Rifle,” The newly named Sam said. “That’s going to be my name, Sam Rifle.”

“Welcome to the world then, Sam Rifle,” Nurse Sheppard said as she held out her hand. Sam took it and shook.

He grinned at her, all shy-boy smiles.

And with that, Sam Rifle started a new journey.


End file.
